Everlasting Memories
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Set after Danny dies and Clara and the 12th Doctor lie to each other. What causes them to reunite with each other again? With everlasting memories of Danny Pink...ONE SHOT...12th Doctor/Clara, Clara/Danny


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Everlasting Memories**

* * *

Danny had been dead for two months and the Doctor had gone home to Gallifrey. Clara was a mess. She had to remind herself each day to live that would want Danny would want her to do. And the Doctor was living his life.

Clara looked in the mirror seeing the bags under her eyes. Her love of her life was gone and so was her best friend. There was no one to talk to as she looked at the three positive tests in her trembling hands. She was pregnant with Danny's baby.

"Doctor. Please help", Clara sobs sliding down to the floor

Every night for months after she found out she was pregnant she relived the day Danny died and the day she lied to the Doctor. But he was happy. She knew how much he missed Gallifrey. She looks out into the moonlight and touches her stomach. She was now 8 months pregnant. She had been feeling off for days now. It scared her.

She felt her waters break and cried out when a sharp pain comes.

"No. Not now. I need help. Please Doctor hear me I need you", Clara says panting reaching for the phone to dial a forbidden number

She had vowed not to ring. But she couldn't drive herself to the hospital. She needed the one man she still trusted above anyone alive the Doctor. She dialled his number it starts to ring as a contraction hits and she cries out and drops the phone. Not realising the phone had been picked up.

"Please save me Doctor", Clara says panting, "I need you. I need you"

* * *

The Doctor had been lonely since leaving Clara all those months ago. Since Missy's directions had been false he didn't know what to tell Clara. So he lied and told her he had found Gallifrey. So she could be with that teacher without him in the way. He just travelled alone resisting the temptation to go and check in on Clara. He slams his fists on the consult of the TARDIS when he hears the phone ring.

"Hello?" the Doctor asks cautiously

The Doctor hears a scream.

"Please save me Doctor. I need you. I need you", a female says

The Doctor recognised the voice as Clara's.

"Clara what is wrong?" the Doctor asks

"Please Do…", Clara screams

The Doctor propels the TARDIS to follow the phones signal to Clara.

"Why did you have to die Danny? Why can't I be happy?" Clara says sobbing

Danny was dead? But he had…It didn't work. Clara was all alone and in trouble.

"Clara if you can hear me I am coming Clara. I am coming", the Doctor says into the phone as he TARDIS lands

The Doctor rushes out of the TARDIS to find a heavily pregnant Clara on the floor sobbing and crying in pain.

"Clara", the Doctor says

Clara looks at him with disbelief. Was he really here? Did he really come for her? The Doctor reading her look kneels down trying not to flinch.

"I AM really here Clara. How far along are you?" the Doctor asks

"You can't be real", Clara whispers tears falling down

The Doctor puts a hand on her face wiping away a tear.

"Clara I am real. I will always come when I am called", the Doctor says

"Your meant to be in Gallifrey enjoying your life", Clara says as another contraction hits

"Breath Clara", the Doctor says hesitantly taking her hand, "I lied. Missy deceived me"

"How…can…I…be…sure?" Clara says panting

"Listen to your heart. Your big sentimental heart one of the many things that annoy me and also touch me with how big your heart is. What is it telling you? Here feel my hearts beating under your fingers", the Doctor says putting Clara's hand on his chest

"Your really here", Clara says tears running down her face

"I am. How far along are you Clara?" the Doctor asks

"8 months", Clara says, "I think the baby is coming!"

"We need to get you to a hospital", the Doctor says

"No time", Clara pants, "You are going to have to deliver Danny and mines baby"

The Doctor tensed but seeing the trust in Clara's eyes knew he had to do it. Even if he didn't really want too. But Clara trusted him. It was the least he could do for not bring Danny back.

"Ok. Clara lets see", the Doctor swallows

30 minutes later Clara held her newborn boy and girl in her arms. The Doctor was scrubbing his hands clean. But seeing Clara sobbing again had him back at her side. He got on the floor and put an arm around her.

"What is it?" the Doctor asks

"How am I going to be a single mother to twins? I haven't got Danny. I haven't got you. I haven't got anyone", Clara sobs

The Babies stirred in her arms.

"Clara you will always have me. While you are still breathing you will always have me. I won't leave again. To be honest you are my best friend", the Doctor says

"Your mine too Doctor. Thank you", Clara says leaning in to him with the babies in her arms

"They look like Danny", the Doctor says

"You are finally going to stop calling him PE?" Clara asks tears going down her face

"Yes. I can see it hurts you. I lost people dear to me. Including my wife River. I know what you are feeling. Expect for the baby part. Can you please stop being so emotional?" the Doctor says awkwardly

"I met River once she was nice and helped me. Even if she was just a spirit. You were lucky to have her", Clara says ignoring the Doctor's comment about her being emotional.

"As you were lucky to have Danny", the Doctor says

"What alias do you use the most?" Clara asks suddenly

"John Smith. Why?" the Doctor asks

"My baby boy is going to be named Danny John Pink and my baby girl Sarai River Pink. My everlasting memories of my one love Danny Pink", Clara says this time with happy tears

"Thank you", was all the Doctor could say

They sit there as the sun rises. Now knowing their friendship was back in tack and will remain that way...

* * *

And as the sun rises Danny Pink was looking from the heavens happy he could steer Clara back to the man alive that she needed most. As Danny watched them he knew his children would be well protected…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

**Remember Polls for my other stories are still up. So if you haven't voted yet please do:)**


End file.
